classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pueblo Bonito Hotels and Resorts
Pueblo Bonito Hotels and Resorts is a family of luxury hotels in Mexico. The company's name, Pueblo Bonito, means "beautiful village" and was chosen because it reflects Pueblo Bonito's vision of creating a warm, welcoming and comforting ambiance for guests.http://pueblobonito.com/ The chain has a total of six resorts. The collection includes four hotels in Cabo San Lucas — Pueblo Bonito Pacifica, Pueblo Bonito Sunset Beach, Pueblo Bonito Rosé, and Pueblo Bonito Los Cabos, and two hotels in Mazatlán — Pueblo Bonito Mazatlán and Pueblo Bonito Emerald Bay. All of the resorts are all-suite properties that contain both junior and luxury suites ranging in size from , with some properties offering a presidential suite. The rooms feature fully equipped kitchenettes and private balcony or patio. Fitness centers and pools are also offered in each resort, while massages and salon treatments are available at selected resorts. Hotel Family Pueblo Bonito Mazatlán was the first hotel built in the Pueblo Bonito family. It is located in Mazatlán, Mexico. The hotel is compiled of 247 suites. This resort is situated on one of the longest stretches of beach in Latin America.http://www.pueblobonito-mazatlan.com/ Pueblo Bonito at Emerald Bay is located in Mazatlán, Mexico. It is an all-suite resort with only 144 rooms, located on with a private beach. It has colonially inspired architecture/decor.http://www.pueblobonitoemeraldbay.com/ Pueblo Bonito Sunset Beach Resort & Spa is located on a private beach in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. Built on a hill, it is a hacienda-style complex known for its well-kept grounds and design. The on-site restaurant, LaFrida is an award winning establishment. There is also an on-site chapel for destination weddings in Cabo.http://www.pueblobonitosunsetbeach.com/ Located on the Pacific ocean side of the Baja Peninsula in Cabo San Lucas, the 154 room Pacifica Holistic Resort & Spa, is a Zen-based Cabo hotel with Zen mazes, modern fountains and minimalist design. There are a variety of spas that are meant to be a "complete spiritual experience."http://www.concierge.com/tools/travelawards/goldlist/2008/hotels/30033 The main spa, Armonia, features six treatment rooms with 'waterfall' windows, an indoor Jacuzzi, steam, sauna, cold plunge pool, Swiss shower room, and a VIP couple's chamber with private entrance.http://www.pueblobonitopacifica.com/ Pueblo Bonito Los Cabos is a Mediterranean-inspired hotel located on El Medano beach. Each room has a private balcony and a view of Land's End and the sea. Pueblo Bonito Los Cabos' amenities include pool, fitness facilities, and a spa.http://www.pueblobonito-loscabos.com/ Pueblo Bonito Rose Resort & Spa features Mediterranean-style architecture and is located on El Medano Beach approximately from Los Cabos International Airport. The hotel has one large main pool and three restaurants.http://www.pueblobonito-rose.com/ Accolades & Publicity "One of the 500 best places to stay in the whole world" - Condé Nast Traveler magazine.http://www.cntraveler.com/ The "most beautiful" resort in Mazatlán - Fodor's Guide to Mexico''http://www.fodors.com/world/mexico-and-central-america/mexico/mexico-city/ "Mazatlán's prettiest property" - ''Travel + Leisure Magazine''http://www.travelandleisure.com The ABC television show ''The Bachelor took place at the Sunset Beach Resort http://pueblobonito.com/press_releases/2007/10_29_07.php Pacífica has within its boundaries the most historic landmark in the area, the old Cabo San Lucas lighthouse, built in 1906.http://www.mazatlan-hotel.com/index2.html Area & Recreation Recreational activities such as the pool, snorkeling, scuba diving, golf, and deep sea fishing are readily available nearby. Pacifica's master plan incorporates two Jack Nicklaus golf courses.http://www.novom.com/clients/ References Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies of Mexico